Star Trek Beyond
| starring =Sofia Boutella John Cho Idris Elba Simon Pegg Chris Pine Zachary Quinto Zoe Saldana Karl Urban Anton Yelchin | music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = Stephen F. Windon | editing = | studio = Bad Robot Productions Skydance Productions | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = July 22, 2016 | runtime = 122 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $185 million | gross = $343,471,816 | preceded_by = Star Trek Into Darkness | followed_by = ''Star Trek'' XIV | website = http://www.startrekmovie.com/ | amg_id = | imdb_id = 2660888 }} Summary Cast *Chris Pine as Captain James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as Commander Spock *Simon Pegg as Lieutenant Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Karl Urban as Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Zoe Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura *John Cho as Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu *Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov *Sofia Boutella as Jaylah *Idris Elba as Krall *Joe Taslim as Manas *Lydia Wilson as Kalara *Deep Roy as Keenser Appearances *Pavel Chekov *Finnegan *Amanda Grayson *Jaylah *Jaylah's father *Kalara *Kevin *Krall *Keenser *George Kirk *James T. Kirk *Winona Kirk *Manas *Leonard McCoy *Paris *Montgomery Scott *Spock *Spock Prime *Hikaru Sulu *Sulu's Daughter *Syl *Nyota Uhura *Unidentified Vulcan Ambassador |creatures= |events= *Five-year mission **Attack on Starbase Yorktown **Battle of Altamid **Fabona-Teenax treaty |locations= *Space **Milky Way galaxy ***Altamid ***Earth ***Fabona ***Necro cloud Nebula ***Starbase Yorktown ***Teenax ***Vice Admiral |species= *Human *Roylan *Vulcan |vehicles= *Starship **''Constitution''-class ***[[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] ***[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A|USS Enterprise-A]] **''Starship''-class ***[[USS Franklin|USS Franklin]] **Swarm drone |technology= *Phaser **Phaser pistol **Phaser rifle |miscellanea= *Saurian Brandy *Starfleet uniforms (2160s) *Starfleet uniforms (2260s) }} Development Production Release Advertising and marketing Posters Star Trek Beyond teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster. Star Trek Beyond international poster.jpg|International poster. Star Trek Beyond Leonard McCoy poster.jpg|Leonard McCoy poster. Star Trek Beyond Jaylah poster.jpg|Jaylah poster. Star Trek Beyond Spock poster.jpg|Spock poster. Star Trek Beyond Pavel Chekov poster.jpg|Pavel Chekov poster. Star Trek Beyond Nyota Uhura poster.jpg|Nyota Uhura poster. Star Trek Beyond Hikaru Sulu poster.jpg|Hikaru Sulu poster. Star Trek Beyond Montgomery Scott poster.jpg|Montgomery Scott poster. Star Trek Beyond Krall poster.jpg|Krall poster. Star Trek Beyond James T. Kirk poster.jpg|James T. Kirk poster. Star Trek Beyond Jaylah poster 2.jpg|Jaylah poster 2. Star Trek Beyond IMAX poster.jpg|IMAX poster. Star Trek Beyond IMAX poster 2.jpg|IMAX poster 2. Star Trek Beyond poster.jpg|Poster. Promotional Photos Promotional Videos Star Trek Beyond - Trailer (2016) - Paramount Pictures|Trailer. Star Trek Beyond Trailer 2 (2016) - Paramount Pictures|Trailer 2. Star Trek Beyond Trailer 3 (2016) - Featuring "Sledgehammer" by Rihanna - Paramount Pictures|Trailer 3. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Discover" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Bold" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 2. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Last Report" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 3. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Discover" Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 4. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Kirk - Paramount Pictures|James T. Kirk TV spot. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Bones - Paramount Pictures|Leonard McCoy TV spot. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Jaylah - Paramount Pictures|Jaylah TV spot. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Bold" Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 5. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Fly" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 6. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Big Attack" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 7. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Sulu - Paramount Pictures|Hikaru Sulu TV spot. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "It's Me Not You" Clip|Clip. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Unity" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 8. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Krall Featurette - Paramount Pictures|Krall featurette. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Come With Me" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 9. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Skills" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 10. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "We Change" Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 11. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Scotty Meets Jaylah" Clip|Clip 2. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Jaylah Featurette - Paramount Pictures|Jaylah featurette. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Shields Up" Clip - Paramount Pictures|Clip 3. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Justin Lin Featurette|Justin Lin featurette. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Be Ready TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 12. Star Trek Beyond Trailer 4 (2016) - Paramount Pictures|Trailer 4. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Blast Off" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 13. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Find" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 14. Star Trek Beyond (2016) "Well Thats Just Typical" Clip - Paramount Pictures|Clip 4. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Attention" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 15. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Captain Kirk" Featurette - Paramount Pictures|James T. Kirk featurette. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "We Change" - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 16. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Make Some Noise" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 17. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Attention" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 18. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Unity" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 19. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Skills" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 20. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Be Ready" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 21. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Fight" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 22. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Be Ready" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 23. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Blast Off" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 24. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Find" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 25. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Come with Me" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 26. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Skills" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 27. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Event" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 28. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Alone" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 29. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "We Change" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 30. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Bold Father" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 31. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Now Playing - Paramount Pictures|TV spot 32. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Attention" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-1|TV spot 33. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Event" TV Spot - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 34. Star Trek Beyond (2016) Counting On It Clip - Paramount Pictures|Clip 5. Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Now Playing - Paramount Pictures-0|TV spot 35. Links and references External links *[http://www.startrekmovie.com/ Star Trek Beyond] - official site * * Category:Films Category:Films set in 2263